


Fuck or Die

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Good Ending, BAMF Will Graham, Dolarhyde makes them do it, Fuck Or Die, M/M, like literally they fuck or they die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dolarhyde pressed the gun harder against Hannibal’s temple.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182
Collections: Anonymous





	Fuck or Die

Dolarhyde pressed the gun harder against Hannibal’s temple.

“Faster,” he ordered and Hannibal obeyed. His hips had been barely moving but now he began to thrust for real and Will groaned around the gag. 

Will’s hands were tied to the twin bed frame above his head and each thrust forced his arms to an awkward angle, but that was the least uncomfortable thing about this situation. 

Hannibal, his Hannibal, was finally between his legs and it was only because Dolarhyde was a sicker fuck than either of them had realized.

Will wasn’t sure exactly how they’d ended up here and Hannibal was quickly making sure that Will couldn’t think at all. Even with a gun to his head, Hannibal was intent on making this good for Will. 

Will sobbed into the gag, tears running down his face. 

“Sweet Will,” Dolarhyde crooned. “Is Hannibal bad at this? I’m not surprised. He’s always been a selfish bastard, he’s just chasing his own pleasure in your body. He’s just using you.”

Hannibal thrust into Will three times, circling his hips to a different angle each time. Then Hannibal’s cock nailed Will’s prostate and Will can’t choke back a wail at the pleasure. 

“Just like that, keep that angle,” Dolarhyde ordered. 

Will screamed into the gag, the noise echoing around the small cell. 

“Fuck,” Dolarhyde says and lowers his free right hand to undo his pants. 

Hannibal turns and viper fast bites down on Dolarhyde’s wrist. A shot goes off and Will’s hands fly forward from where he’s discreetly untied his bonds to catch the gun. Dolarhyde strikes Hannibal across the face to try and get him to let go. Hannibal hangs on and blood sprays across his face. Will brings up the gun and shoots Dolarhyde five times in the face and neck. 

Blood splatters down across them both. Dolarhyde’s body collapses to the ground and Hannibal has to pull out of Will to carefully free his teeth from Dolarhyde’s wrist. 

Hannibal stood covered in blood, his cock jutting out from his body, hard and thick. 

Will casts the gun aside and clawed at the gag. Hannibal hurried over.

“My Will,” Hannibal breathed and untied the gag. 

“Hannibal,” Will cried and it sounded like a prayer. He feels so impossibly empty, the relief and arousal making him light-headed. “Get back here.”

“Are you sure?” Hannibal asked, stroking a finger down Will’s cheek, mixing blood and tears. 

“Yes,” Will hissed and Hannibal is back on him in a flash, thrusting home in one push. 

Will cried out, his voice bouncing around the walls of their cell. Hannibal nails his sweet spot with each thrust, hard and true every time. Will claws at the dirty sheets of the bed. His wrists tingle as the blood floods back into them and his shoulders ache from being at an odd angle for so long. Even so, it’s the best Will has ever felt in his life.


End file.
